


LOVE IS YOURS

by Janethejelly678



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethejelly678/pseuds/Janethejelly678
Summary: Adrian was stressed out at work. It happens all the time. But this time- He took out his anger on... HER.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	LOVE IS YOURS

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not here for angst, heart-wrenching stories... It may be the best option for you to run away from THIS little one...

_Ugh, another client complaining about the money, again._

Adrian took a long sigh before leaving a short but polite reply to his client: " _In my perspective, 7 million and 2 hundred dollars is most definitely more than enough for a month. Unless you eat beef steak every second, of course..."_ He sighed again, pulled his chair backwards until it couldn't go any further. He pulled back up. Leaving a small _creak_ before he sighs. He then remembered his date with Ella _. Ella_. He is tired. Very tired. Surely Ella would understand. 

He took another long sigh before getting up to the elevator. If only. If only vampires could clear stress just by a sigh. He got out of the elevator and got into his suite. The first thing he saw: Long black hair, with natural soft curls at the end... Perfect light tan skin, shining in the dark. She turned around. That _slight_ movement has gotten his heart beating faster than it should. God _Ella_. She's _beautiful_. Those dark blue eyes. That _smile_. Yes, the smile, _oh god. Her perfect thighs, that waist. Wow._ She _laughed._ That laugh has a tune. It sounds like his mother's melody, yet more heart warming. He always had smiled when she laughed. But. Not this time... He is tired. Very tired.

Ella noticed his slight frown. Of course she did. She knew him too well. She walked slowly to his presence. "Hey...Adrianny? Are you tired?" Without trying, her cuteness unleashes first. It shock his mind, leaving him breathless. He had always loved the way she does it. But this time, his mind grew darker, shades covered his shocked mind. This time, he HATED her cuteness. The way she uses her thumb to trace his jawline. The way her lips part. The way she leans closer. Because it leaves him _breathless_. He _needed_ air. He couldn't stop the word from slipping: "Stop." His voice was low, incredibly husky. 

Ella's blue eyes moved up to his eyes. "Oh...?" Her smile curved into smirk. Slowly slipping her toned arms into his coat. She thought that it was _joke_. A joke. That angered him. He sighed. "STOP." This one was more firm. "Haha..." She laughed softly, before continuing with a soft voice, "Come on, I can make you feel better. Just a little cuddle and a passionate talk could bring you a smile." She said before using both her fingers, forcefully curve a smile on his tan skinned face. That handsome face. He scowled. "WILL YOU STOP TOUCHING ME?!" He shouted at her. His voice was no longer low and husky, no longer firm but loud, scary. It was full of hate. _Hate_ . The substance that scares Ella the most. The substance that reminded him most of her mind was fragile. But THIS TIME, he didn't care. He said words. Words. 

"I have always thought that you were the most annoying woman in the whole world. The woman who bothers me the most. The date is cancelled. If you keep on bothering me, I will ask you to LEAVE." He paused. "I mean it." And he doesn't. "I don't love you." Before he could realise what he had said. What kind of mistake he had crossed out. What kind of love he had denied. What kind of hole he had dug for the woman he loved. That he had hurt his baby, no, his _princess_. The most beautiful girl to have ever existed. The only girl that kissed him even though he ate onions by accident. The only woman that drew a unicorn on his face while he was asleep with a _permanent_ marker. How he had broke her. 

"Adrian." Ella whispered. Not _Adrianny_. Not _baby._ Not _Cinamon Roll_. "How could you..." The first tear rolled down her cheeks. The second came. The third. Now the fourth. 

He felt his heart _drop_. He had made her cry. His baby. His _princess_. The smiling woman no longer came alive. All that's left was the one that was heartbroken.

"If you _want_ the date to be cancelled, If you _need_ me to leave..." She started mumbling out the words. She started sobbing. Her cheeks burned.

"No, no. _Princess._ _Please._ Don't. We can still go to _Disney_. I _didn't_ mean the words. I _was_ tired. I _was_ stressed. I-" He was _desperate_ to find his words. The words to bring her back. But she didn't listen.

"WAS I THE REASON TO YOUR STRESS? Am I a toy that you'd scream at? A toy that you could say _"I love you"_ but then denying it? Do you know how I felt when you said those three words? _No_ , you don't. Because you didn't mean it. You _never_ did. And now I feel like an idiot. _Your toy._ Because I meant it. Because I love you. No, I _loved_ you." Her sobs grew louder, quicker. 

"No, I-"

"All men are the same." 

"Princess-"

"I thought you were _different_." She whispered the last one out. 

She ran out. No, she sprinted out. NO.

"NO! ELLA! Love. PLEASE." He ran for her. He was fast. Faster. But not fast enough to save her. To save her from her lungs unworking. No.

"What's going on?! Ella. Answer me. _Please_."

Her breathing stopped. No. Her heart stopped. No. NO.

"I will give you anything. I will love you. Like I always have. I will make love to you every night. I will go on dates with you. I will make pancakes every morning. Please."

But no, she did not reply. No. She IS the one. PLEASE. No.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey, wakey." 

A soft voice came close to his ear. This cute voice. Small, tiny, warm. He moaned at this voice. He blinked himself back to life. That long black haired woman, laying in his arms, hands close to his chest, blue eyes soft, that smile that stayed the same. "Sorry I had to wake you up." She apologised. "But it seems like your arms were planning to trap me from making breakfast for us." She teased. He gasped. I _t is he_ r. 

"Ah." She gasped too when she felt his arms tighten. "Hey-" She tried to protest. "Ella... _You're alive_." He said in shaky tones. "Nope, nope. Bring me MY Adrianny back. No THIS weird man that is taking over his body and acting as if I DIED. Seriously." She joked. But he ignored her. "You wouldn't mind if I never let go? And stay in bed with you?" He asked. "...Well, if you clean you face first..."

"I knew it." He said in an amused voice. "What did you draw on my face now?" He asked, giving her a jokey glare. "I swear that it was NOT a permanent marker, I made sure of it." Ella denied. "God, I love you." He can't help but say. "Even if I drew MR.Teddypuffs on your face?"

"Rub it off." He demanded. "Fine." She pouts and takes out her finger to wipe it off. "Done." She said, smiling. 

"Will you please explain about the fact that your hands are so small?" He teased. She pouts again. _God, her pout_. "Blame it on the man that has such big hands..."She defended. "If I don't, how do I even hold on to your hands and keep you warm?"

"I will give you a pass for that."

"I love you."

_**Being someone is not hard,** _

_**Being loved is not hard either.** _

_**What hard is not hurting the ones you love.** _

_**True love is not the love where both partners never hurt each another.** _

_**True love is a love that teaches you something.** _

_**It teaches you that it never ends.** _

_**It teaches you to think before you talk.** _

_**It teaches you that nothing is too scary.** _

_**I know you are afraid of falling,** _

_**BUT ARE YOU AFRAID YOU LEARN?** _

_**ARE YOU AFRAID TO SPEND YOUR LIFE WITH A MAN OR A WOMAN THAT WOULD LOVE YOU THROUGH ANYTHING?** _

_**You are NOT,** _

_**You are just getting ready for it.** _

_**You are getting dressed for the perfect date,** _

_**the soon-to-be perfect wedding,** _

_**LOVE IS YOURS.** _

__


End file.
